1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a percussion instrument, more particularly to a drum. The present disclosure provides an electronic drum pad which can be combined on the drum frame of the jazz drum, whereby the jazz drum can be changed to an electronic drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jazz drum, also known as drum kit, is set of combination of the hand hit instruments and the foot hit instruments having with different types and different tones, and can be applied to a variety of music types. An electronic drum is a percussion instrument using an electronic synthesizer to produce drumbeats, and includes two parts of the electronic synthesizers and a striking region portion. The electronic drum looks like the jazz drum in appearance, but has relatively smaller size and smaller drumhead.
Based on the diversification in types of music and performance, many drummers must be familiar with both of jazz drum and electronic drum. However, it is very space-consuming while both of the jazz drum and the electronic drum are placed in the performance occasions or practice environments at the same time. In addition, the positions and heights of the large jazz drum, medium jazz drum, snare jazz drum and cymbal are different from the electronic drum, so the drummer who is familiar to the jazz drum already also must spend time for re-adapting to the positions and heights of the electronic drums for re-training feel. Therefore, if the jazz drums can be converted into the electronic drums directly, the problem of re-adaption for drummers can be solved and the space is prevented from being occupied by two sets of drums.